The present invention relates to a lighting device of the type that comprises a luminous source, a primary reflector, a secondary reflector, and a transparent diffuser.
The purpose of this invention is to implement a lighting device of the type above mentioned, which is especially designed for use inside a motor vehicle light, more specifically, inside the xe2x80x9cthird stop-lightxe2x80x9d, or inside an emergency light device, and has a simple, compact structure, while being nevertheless capable of providing high performance.
According to the invention, the lighting device is essentially characterized in that:
the luminous source is composed of a LED type punctiform source,
the primary reflector is essentially V-shaped with two flanges, between which said LED is placed,
the secondary reflector comprises an elongated element with steps, which runs along the extension of one of the flanges of the primary reflector, and,
the transparent diffuser is also composed of an elongated element that runs along the extension of the other flange of the primary reflector.
In conformity with another characteristic of the invention, an optical lens capable of collimating the luminous beam produced by said LED can be suitably placed in front of the LED.
As previously explained, according to the invention, the shape of the lighting device makes it especially effective for application to the red rear light and particularly the xe2x80x9cthird stop-lightxe2x80x9d of motor vehicles.